1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to lubricant compositions. More particularly, the present invention pertains to lubricant and cleaning compositions for use on food stuffs. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains cleaning and sanitizing compositions which enhance and which provide lubricity and which are safe for use on food stuffs and in food and beverage handling environments.
2. Prior Art
In the above-referred to co-pending application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, there is disclosed a cleaning and sanitizing, as well as, lubricating composition for use in cleaning food stuffs and food-contacting surfaces and which is safe for use on food handling. In other words, the composition while being a cleaning composition, also, can act as a lubricant when used with food handling equipment.
According to the co-pending application, the composition thereof, generally, comprises a mixture of acids, namely, citric acid and lactic acid and a surfactant.
The three-component system thereof, while being efficacious, still has a cost effectiveness problem associated therewith because of the need for the three components.
Thus, it would be most beneficial if a two-component system would be provided based upon the technology of the above-referred to co-pending application with the concomitant reduction in cost.
It is to this to which the present invention is directed.